


animi sancti

by pendulumclock



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: (it's not violent actually but thought it was better tagging it), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Kray, Angel Lio, Angels, Christian Mythology, Killing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Priest Kray, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendulumclock/pseuds/pendulumclock
Summary: Per lo più familiare, si corresse. Quel giorno, da sotto le scapole, non spuntavano le solite grandi e candide ali dell'angelo. Sembrava che avesse preferito nasconderle, ritraendole e rendendole invisibili agli occhi degli altri.(Raccolta di one shot ambientate nella stessa AU)
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 6
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	1. et tulit de fructu illius, et comedit

**Author's Note:**

> Raccolta di one shot ambientate nella stessa AU:  
> Divenuto prete, Kray afferma nei suoi sermoni che i Burnish sono demoni inviati da Satana per far cadere gli animi più deboli in tentazione, e per questo motivo è bene tenersi alla larga da loro. Ma Galo sa per certo, dopo aver incontrato Lio, che non è così. I Burnish sono invece Angeli, creature al servizio di Dio.  
> Il vero obiettivo di Kray, segretamente Burnish a sua volta, è quello di screditare i suoi fratelli e sorelle sulla terra, per potersi manifestare un giorno agli uomini e farsi adorare. Come santo, come angelo, o anche come Dio stesso.
> 
> Le storie possono essere lette in qualsiasi ordine, in quanto sono del tutto indipendenti l'una dell'altra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COW-T 10 – settimana 3, M2  
> Prompt: Mitologia Cristiana  
> Rating: SAFE

Mentre percorreva a passi svelti il vialetto in mattoni del giardino, Galo fece bene attenzione, guardandosi alle spalle, che nessuno lo avesse visto, o che non avesse dato troppo nell'occhio. Con il fedele cestino sotto braccio, superò le tre aiuole e alla quarta svoltò sulla sinistra, dove trovò ad attenderò la familiare figura di Lio, accovacciato sul pavimento con la schiena contro il muretto.

 _Per lo più familiare,_ si corresse. Quel giorno, da sotto le scapole, non spuntavano le solite grandi e candide ali dell'angelo. Sembrava che avesse preferito nasconderle, ritraendole e rendendole invisibili agli occhi degli altri. Poteva farlo, gli aveva spiegato una volta, anche se Galo non aveva ben capito come. Era tipo magia. L'unica cosa che aveva capito bene era che a lungo andare diventava stancante - motivo per cui di solito l'altro non si faceva alcun remore a tenerle spiegate in sua presenza.

«Niente ali oggi?» fu il modo con cui esordì, facendogli un cenno con la mano libera.

«Buongiorno anche a te» lo salutò a dovere Lio in tono sarcastico, prima di rispondere alla sua domanda «C'è troppo movimento. Ho contato almeno cinque persone passare di qui nell'ultima ora. Vorrei evitare di far venire un colpo a qualcuna delle sorelle del convento»

E Galo la ritenne una motivazione più che ragionevole.

Si lasciò quindi cadere accanto a lui, incrociando poi le gambe davanti a sé. Posizionò il cestino tra loro due, come faceva ogni volta, e tirò fuori due delle rosse e lucide mele che aveva portato con sé. Una la addentò, l'altra la offrì prontamente a Lio.

«Porti sempre con te della frutta quando incontri qualcuno?» gli chiese l'angelo dopo aver dato i primi due morsi.

Galo, con la bocca ancora piena, annuì un paio di volte.

«Coltivano tutto le suore del convento, è sempre fresca ed è buonissima» spiegò dopo aver deglutito per bene «Quindi se posso ne porto un po’ per farla assaggiare ad Aina o a Remi o altri, e stessa cosa con te»

Alla sua risposta Lio si mise a scrutare con attenzione la mela, morsicata ormai in più punti, quasi stesse cercando di vederci chiaro in qualche misteriosa faccenda.

«Cos’è, non mangi frutta??»

Ma l’angelo scosse la testa, addentando nuovamente la mela come per provargli che la mangiava volentieri «Era solo curiosità, la mia» fece quindi spallucce «Mi era venuto il dubbio che lo facessi solo con me, come una qualche sorta di eccezione generata da quella tua testolona bacata solo perché sono un angelo»

«Perché dovresti essere un’eccezione, scusa?» gli domandò, sinceramente confuso. Mica gli angeli ricevevano un trattamento diverso dagli altri «Anche se tu fossi Dio, te le porterei comunque le mele»

E un pezzo del frutto dovette andare di traverso a Lio, perché iniziò a tossire violentemente. Galo provò a dargli qualche pacca sulla schiena per aiutarlo chiedendogli se stesse bene, finché, una volta che i colpi di tosse si furono fermati, si rese conto che l’angelo stava ridendo.

«Non credo che le mele siano il frutto più _appropriato_ da offrire a Dio» gli disse tra gli spasmi delle risate che gli facevano sobbalzare le spalle.

«Perché, non gli piacciono le mele?»

_Ma di preciso che problema avevano con la frutta, lassù in Paradiso?_

E Lio rise ancora più forte «Questo non saprei dirtelo, in tutta onestà» ammise, mentre cercava – senza grandi risultati - di contenersi in qualche modo «Ma sai, dopo tutta la questione con Adamo ed Eva non penso le mele siano esattamente il Suo frutto preferito»

Galo si fermò un attimo a pensarci, osservando la mela che teneva in mano.

«Cavolo, hai ragione» giunse alla conclusione.

E questo non fece altro che far scoppiare di nuovo a ridere l’angelo. Le guance di Galo, intanto, si colorarono subito di rosso –ovviamente per rimanere in tema.

«Non ridere!» lo ammonì, puntandogli contro il frutto mangiucchiato « _Scusa se Adamo ed Eva non sono la prima cosa che mi vengono in mente quando guardo le mele!!_ »

A quel punto Lio sventolò avanti e indietro la mano in segno di resa, mentre si teneva lo stomaco con l'altro braccio. Galo se ne tornò a mangiare imbronciato in silenzio. Lui almeno problemi con le mele non ne aveva.

L’angelo prese allora un grosso respiro per calmare del tutto le risate.

«Com'è andata la messa questa mattina?» si premurò di cambiare discorso.

In altri casi Galo avrebbe apprezzato l’accortezza, ma lì si ritrovò solo a sospirare.

«Come al solito» disse con poco entusiasmo, un strano senso di pesantezza che di colpo si insidiò nel petto e nello stomaco. Gli stava quasi facendo passare la fame «Kray ha fatto come sempre il suo lungo e sentito sermone, ricordando a tutti quanto i Burnish siano pericolosi e che bisogna star loro alla larga per non cadere in tentazione»

Qualche tempo prima, Galo era fra quei tanti entusiastici credenti che occupavano numerosi le panche della chiesa, ansiosi di seguire le celebrazioni che Kray teneva ogni giorno. Ma da quanto aveva incontrato Lio e aveva visto cosa fossero davvero i Burnish, per Galo ogni sua parola era diventata vuota, priva di qualsiasi significato.

All'inizio aveva pensato, per buona fede, che forse il suo fosse solo un errore. Ma Lio aveva preferito essere sincero con lui e glielo aveva detto chiaro e tondo. Kray sapeva che i Burnish erano angeli di Dio, ma continuava lo stesso a divulgare l’idea che si trattassero di demoni, inviati dal diavolo in persona. _Luridi figli di Satana_ , ecco come li aveva chiamati a denti stretti. Per cui Galo aveva perso anche l’ultimo briciolo di fiducia che gli era rimasta nei suoi confronti.

Se mentiva su quello, chissà su quante altre cose aveva potuto farlo.

«Io non capisco perché non gliene dite quattro. Dovete andarci a parlare e affrontarlo di petto, come si deve!» incalzò convinto «Avete quei vostri superpoteri poi! Non dovreste aver paura di nulla, no??»

«Noi non abbiamo i _superpoteri_ » precisò l’angelo, mantenendo da parte sua un tono calmo «E te l'ho già detto Galo, noi angeli ci curiamo ben poco delle ingiurie degli uomini nei nostri confronti»

«Ma così non è giusto!»

«Lo so, Kray Foresight è una creatura ignobile» lo sentì usare tutto il disprezzo che aveva in corpo e che sembrava avere una provenienza davvero viscerale «Ma finché si limita a dire idiozie su di noi, non è poi così grave. Farà poi i conti con Dio stesso»

«Ma lui _mente_ » sospirò ancora Galo pieno di frustrazione, voltandosi a guardare l’altro negli occhi «Mente a tutte le persone che credono in lui! E mente su di voi!»

Sentiva la rabbia che iniziava a ribollirgli sotto la pelle, unita a qualcosa che somigliava all’amaro sapore dell’essere impotenti.

«Voi Burnish non siete dei _demoni,_ siete servi di Dio»

E la sua voce suonò più supplichevole di quanto forse avrebbe voluto. Sospirò di nuovo e accasciò con la schiena curva contro il muretto, sentendosi sconfitto da un nemico invisibile.

Galo non sapeva dire cosa gli bruciasse di più. Il fatto che Kray avesse tradito così spudoratamente la sua immensa fiducia, o piuttosto che Lio venisse considerato da tutti un demone, quando non era vero. _Quando era una delle creature più belle che Galo avesse mai visto_.

Sentì la mano di Lio posarsi sulla sua spalla. Trovò quel tocco così rassicurante.

«Capisco la tua frustrazione, credimi, e mi dispiace che la tua fiducia sia stata tradita così» provò a confortarlo l’angelo «Ma di noi Burnish non devi preoccuparti»

Galo vide un sorriso spavaldo farsi strada sulle labbra di Lio, mentre questi sbuffò scettico.

«Come credi che siamo andati avanti negli ultimi tre millenni? Sappiamo badare a noi stessi»

E a quello Galo non poté che sorridere a sua volta. Certo che Lio e gli altri Burnish sapevano badare a loro stessi, erano _angeli_. Avevano capacità superiori a quelle di un povero uomo come lui, questo era sicuro. Eppure non poteva farci niente. Se pensava a qualcuno con voleva fare del male a Lio, che fosse solo a livello verbale o persino fisico, si accendeva come una torcia.

L’angelo concluse con un paio di pacche sulla spalla, prima di ritirare la mano.

«Ora non pensarci più e godiamoci la frutta e questa bella giornata di sole»

«Sì, è meglio» concordò alla fine.

Così tornarono alle loro mele, ormai quasi mangiate del tutto. Lio allungò le dita nel cestino per prenderne una seconda, quando terminò con la prima, mentre Galo si limitò a una soltanto.

Fu dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio che l’angelo, con un sorrisetto divertito sulla faccia, tornò a punzecchiarlo.

«E a Kray invece le offriresti le mele?»

Galo gli lanciò la peggior occhiata che aveva nel suo repertorio « _Assolutamente no_ »

E Lio ricominciò così a ridere.


	2. alae suae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COW-T 10 – settimana 3, M2  
> Prompt: Mitologia Cristiana  
> Rating: SAFE

«Posso toccarti le ali? Ti prego, solo per questa volta!!»

Sin dal primo momento in cui Galo aveva visto le ali di Lio, era stato assalito dall'impulso di affondarci dentro le mani. Si chiedeva che effetto avrebbe fatto, passare le dita tra quelle piume candide che sembravano così incredibilmente soffici.

Aveva provato a farsi spiegare da Lio com'erano al tatto, domandando se fossero morbide come le piume usate per riempire i cuscini che avevano negli alloggi della parrocchia. Ma quando gli aveva posto quel quesito, si era beccato un'occhiata contrariata e il gentile appellativo di idiota. Senza capire nemmeno perché - in fondo gli stava solo facendo una domanda.

Ma significava quindi che lo erano ancora di più? Un tipo di morbido _superiore_ , dato che si trattava delle ali di un angelo? Voleva assolutamente accertarsene lui stesso.

Ogni tanto non riusciva quasi a trattenersi dall'allungare una mano e provare a sfiorarle, pure solo per un attimo. Ma dopo quella volta che la sua mano era stata scansata via con un brusco e lesto colpo da parte dell'angelo, Galo, le labbra imbronciate e suddetta mano stretta al petto ad accarezzarla con l'altra, aveva capito che senza dubbio quello non era il modo giusto di fare le cose.

Così aveva continuato a chiedergli il permesso. Il fatto che avesse detto di no, non significava che non avrebbe, prima o poi, potuto dire di sì, Galo ne era convinto. E non era neanche un tipo che si faceva abbattere facilmente, sebbene Lio fosse più testardo di lui e rifiutasse sistematicamente quando tentava anche solo di accennare alla cosa. Diceva pure che era petulante proprio come un bambino – perché a quanto pare “idiota” non era già più che sufficiente.

Questo, quantomeno, era come andavano le cose fino a quel momento.

«E va bene»

Abituato per com’era a ricevere sempre una risposta negativa, a Galo servì un attimo per assimilare cosa gli accordavano finalmente quelle due paroline messe l’una vicino all’altra. Girò di scatto la testa, così veloce che il collo protestò con una lieve fitta, mentre con occhi strabuzzati indagava il viso dell’angelo per capire se non lo stesse mica prendendo in giro. Ma Lio sembrava essere serio a riguardo, accovacciato accanto a lui sopra il muretto che recintava l’aiuola più grande del giardino sul retro della chiesa.

«Dici davvero!??» non poté fare a meno di domandargli incredulo.

L’angelo gli riservò un’espressione neutra accompagnata da un sopracciglio alzato «Non farmi pentire di averti detto di sì»

« _No no no no_!! Non ti faccio pentire, volevo solo essere sicuro!!»

Con un sorriso che partiva da un orecchio e arrivava fino all’altro, Galo si batté le mani sulle cosce, carico di euforia.

Lio calò una gamba giù dal muretto raggiungendo con la pianta del piede il terreno, mentre si sistemava meglio a sedere accanto lui. Il ginocchio dell’altra gamba, rimasta piegata con il tallone puntato saldo sul bordo di mattoni, offrì un appoggio perfetto per il suo braccio quando si curvò un po’ con la spalle in avanti. Diede due lievi colpetti con le ali, come a completare la preparazione, e rimase quindi in attesa.

Più che su di giri, Galo non si fece di certo pregare. Andò per allungare il braccio, fremendo per l’entusiasmo. _Finalmente poteva toccare le ali di Lio_ , quasi non ci credeva.

Ma più la sua mano si faceva vicina, più iniziò a sentire una strana tensione crescergli sottopelle. Gli occhi di Lio seguivano attentamente i suoi movimenti, mentre sul suo viso Galo vedeva danzare le chiazze di luce dei pochi flebili raggi che riuscivano a superare la folta chioma dell’albero la quale, proteggendoli dal sole, regalava loro una fresca ombra. Ogni volta che sulle sue iridi si rifletteva quella luce, il viola si trasformava in magenta e quegli occhi sembravano brillare.

Non appena i loro sguardi si incrociarono di nuovo, Galo deglutì a fatica. Era svanito il sorriso giocondo che aveva un attimo prima, lasciando il posto a un paio di labbra schiuse e una lieve esitazione a rigirargli nel petto, insieme a qualcos’altro che non seppe decifrare.

Lio prese un lento e lungo respiro, carico di aspettativa, quando era a un passo da sfiorargli il meraviglioso piumaggio color avorio. Galo raccolse la saliva che gli era rimasta nella bocca secca e deglutì a vuoto una seconda volta. Non aveva di che esitare. In fondo, era stato lui a chiederlo all’angelo, non poteva mica tirarsi indietro proprio adesso.

Quando finalmente fece scivolare le dita sulle piume delle ali, Lio espirò tirando fuori tutta l’aria con cui aveva riempito i polmoni e Galo capì subito che non era niente di come se le era immaginate. Non potevano definirsi semplicemente morbide. Erano la cosa più soffice che Galo avesse mai toccato in vita sua.

Come il cotone, si disse, ma più solido. Come la neve fresca, che è soffice sì, ma con un tepore che gli era sconosciuto. Non gli veniva niente in mente a cui potesse realmente paragonarle e lo trovò frustrante. Come faceva a non riuscire a spiegarselo lui stesso, che le stava davvero toccando? Non aveva senso.

Continuò a passarvi sopra la mano con riverenza, accarezzando delicatamente le piume, prima di girare il polso e far scorrere quindi su di essere il dorso. Erano _bellissime_. Lio socchiuse gli occhi, prendendo un altro lento respiro, per poi calare del tutto le palpebre e piegare di poco la testa di lato. E per qualche motivo, lì Galo si sentì avvampare di colpo.

Non era proprio così che aveva pensato alla cosa. Credeva che avrebbe semplicemente appoggiato il palmo sulle ali dell’angelo, e una volta accertatosi della loro morbidezza, avrebbe ritratto il braccio chiudendo così la faccenda. Niente di più, niente di meno.

Ma questo era molto diverso. Era qualcosa di più intimo, che gli faceva formicolare la pelle e tremare ogni muscolo del corpo. Lo riusciva a percepire persino uno come lui. Aveva l’impressione di aver varcato una soglia, oltre cui però non era sicuro gli fosse stato concesso andare.

Non seppe dire di preciso quanto tempo passò ad accarezzare le ali di Lio, entrambi nel più totale dei silenzi. Sapeva solo che, quando ritirò la mano lentamente e quella bolla che si era creata attorno a loro scoppiò di colpo, Lio aveva continuato a respirare con cadenza costante, mentre lui il respiro lo aveva trattenuto senza rendersene conto.

Espirò allora con calma, le guance che non accennavano a perdere colore. Si sentiva andare letteralmente a fuoco - doveva assomigliare a un pomodoro, con ogni probabilità. Nel petto, che stava ritrovando a fatica un movimento più regolare, il cuore gli pompava a mille.

«Soddisfatto adesso?» gli chiese Lio con il tono beffardo - anche se, per qualche motivo, sembrava fosse rimasto anche lui un po’ a corto di fiato.

Galo ebbe il coraggio solo di annuire con vigore, poco fiducioso che la sua voce non lo avrebbe tradito miseramente in quel momento di bisogno. Con entrambe le mani in grembo e lo sguardo basso fisso davanti a sé, poté giurare di vedere con la coda dell’occhio un piccolo sorriso compiaciuto arricciare le labbra di Lio.

  
(Più tardi quel giorno, Galo sentì per qualche motivo il bisogno di andarsi a confessare. Fu bravo a omettere al prete - come Lio gli aveva raccomandato sin dal loro primo incontro - parole come _ali_ o _angeli_ , perché anche sotto il segreto della confessione avrebbero potuto far scattare campanelli d’allarme indesiderati.

E fece attenzione anche a omettere come, per quanto non sapesse che cosa fosse quel tumulto che gli metteva sottosopra lo stomaco, avrebbe volentieri toccato di nuovo le ali di Lio, se lui glielo avesse lasciato fare.)


	3. ius ad amorem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COW-T 10 – settimana 3, M2  
> Prompt: Mitologia Cristiana  
> Rating: SAFE

«Boss»

Lo sguardo di Lio indugiò ancora un momento sulle figure che si muovevano per le vie della cittadella, così piccole a osservarle dal davanzale, su cui era seduto, della finestra della torre. Distolse la sua attenzione da esse e si voltò verso l'interno della stanza, rispondendo al lascito di un nome antico che non gli apparteneva più.

Ero passati secoli dalle guerre angeliche, e sebbene lui non fosse più il capo di alcuna fazione e non perdesse occasione per ricordarlo a Meis e Gueira, quei due testardi non avevano voluto lasciar andare l'abitudine di rivolgersi a lui con un certo rispetto, che entrambi ritenevano a quanto pareva necessario.

«Cosa c'è?»

Seduti a loro volta su vecchie sedie traballanti al centro della stanza, ormai in disuso come quasi il resto della cattedrale, Gueira e Meis si scambiarono un'occhiata di esitazione, finché non fu il secondo a prendere di nuovo la parola.

«Vorremmo farle una domanda» disse prima cauto «Può anche non rispondere se preferisce»

Lio aggrottò la fronte «Ditemi»

I due sembrarono tentennare ancora una volta, come se quella che stavano per tirare fuori fosse una questione spiacevole o delicata. Poi finalmente trovarono il coraggio - o la risolutezza - per porgli la domanda. 

«Lei si è… si è innamorato di quel ragazzo?»

Non fu fatto alcun nome, perché non era necessario. Conoscevano bene tutti e tre chi fosse il ragazzo a cui si stessero riferendo.

In cuor suo Lio immaginava potesse trattarsi di questo, ma aveva sperato che i suoi dubbi venissero smentiti. Sapeva che prima o poi se ne sarebbero accorti, Meis e Gueira non erano di certo ingenui né stupidi. Solo avrebbe preferito dar voce alla cosa il più tardi possibile.

Sospirò.

«Che stupidaggini andate farneticando» li ammonì stanco, il tono senza reale accusa «Certo che non sono innamorato di Galo. Come può un angelo innamorarsi di un uomo?»

 _Già, come può_. Se l'era chiesto tante volte, mentre continuava a dirsi che non era il suo caso, reprimendo qualsiasi sentimento premesse per sbocciare. Mentire era più facile - su questo doveva dare ragione agli uomini che, tra tutte le creature di Dio, di menzogne amavano particolarmente riempirsi la bocca.

Solo Galo era diverso. Solo lui diceva sempre quello che nel cuore sentiva essere vero, non importava quanto scomodo potesse rivelarsi.

Gueira fece per alzarsi dalla sedia ma Meis allungò il braccio afferrandogli prontamente il polso e gli fece di no con la testa. Sui i loro volti si leggeva preoccupazione.

«Non volevamo sembrare inopportuni» precisò Meis - anche se per Lio non lo erano stati affatto «Ma vorremmo solo che sapesse che noi la supportiamo»

Gueira annuì con vigore, dando sostegno a quanto avesse appena detto il compagno.

«Se davvero è innamorato di quel ragazzo, noi siamo dalla sua parte! Saremo sempre dalla sua parte»

Lio sorrise a entrambi con affetto «Grazie»

E il suo era un ringraziamento sincero. Meis e Gueira erano al suo fianco sin dalla notte dei tempi - una macchina a tre ingranaggi che lavorava alla perfezione e non poteva fare a meno di nessuno di loro. Non aveva dubitato del loro supporto nemmeno per un istante. Anche in quella situazione, sapeva che non gli avrebbero voltato le spalle.

Lio sospirò di nuovo.

«Ma non è di voi che mi preoccupo»

Il problema, sfortunatamente per lui, era un altro.

Gueira abbandonò finalmente la sua sedia senza che Meis lo fermasse. Dispiegò un attimo le ali, per muoverle un po' dopo tutto il tempo passato a sedere. Con espressione accigliata, fece due passi verso la finestra.

«Dio non la punirà di certo, per una cosa come questa»

Lio non ne era così sicuro. L'amore per un uomo non era qualcosa che apparteneva agli angeli, a cominciare da loro che erano i più vicini alla terra e fino alle più alte schiere di serafini. L'amore incondizionato per Dio era l'unica forma a loro concessa.

«Noi abbiamo visto l'amore e la dedizione che ha sempre avuto per la nostra gente» gli disse Meis, alzandosi in piedi anche lui «Dio sa ogni cosa, e sa come noi quanto sia nobile il suo cuore»

«E Lui non punisce l'amore, Boss. Non avrebbe motivo di farlo»

Lio rise un po' all'ironia della sorte.

Anche Galo aveva detto, tempo addietro, una cosa del genere. L'aveva affermato con totale sicurezza, il petto in fuori e senza battere ciglio. _Dio non ha motivo di punire l'amore per altri_. E anche in quel momento lui aveva riso, per come Galo ne fosse così assolutamente certo, con il suo piccolo broncio e la sincerità disarmante di un bambino. Si era beccato un'occhiata straniata da parte sua, come se fosse un'idea ovvia e di conoscenza universale che, paradossalmente, l'angelo era l'unico a non sapere.

Ma ovviamente Lio lo sapeva, che Dio non puniva l'amore giusto.

Solo, non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se il suo lo fosse davvero. Gettando di nuovo lo sguardo al di là della vetrata, avrebbe voluto possedere quella stessa sicurezza anche lui, almeno un po'.


	4. angele dei qui custos es mei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COW-T 10 – settimana 6, M2  
> Prompt: Kilig (filippino) - La sensazione di avere le farfalle nello stomaco in una situazione tenera o romantica.  
> Wordcount: 1111  
> Rating: SAFE

**S** teso a letto, tutto della stanza sembrava muoversi non appena aprì gli occhi, quasi che ogni ombra e scorcio di buio lì presenti avessero vita propria. Gli occhi dolenti e la vista offuscata non gli furono buoni alleati, accompagnati dalla sua testa che a stretta intermittenza non smetteva di pulsare.

Si sentiva a pezzi. Il lieve pizzicore che avvertì alla gola lo fece tossire un paio di volte, mentre provava a scansare via le coperte quanto bastava per tirar fuori da lì sotto il braccio. Si portò una mano al viso e trovò la fronte che scottava sotto quella che al tatto aveva l’aria di essere una pezza, ormai quasi completamente asciutta. Non ricordava di averla messa. Qualcuno doveva averlo fatto per lui mentre dormiva.

La febbre, da quando si era appisolato, non pareva in ogni caso essere calata. Dovunque poggiasse le mani era bollente e nonostante il riposo avrebbe dovuto ridargli un po' di forze, non si sentiva affatto rigenerato. Se possibile, si sentiva anche peggio di prima.

Decise di provare a cambiare posizione, nella speranza di trovare una parte fresca del cuscino, che dietro la sua nuca aveva assorbito il calore febbrile della sua pelle. Ma nel momento in cui fece per sollevare il busto, la testa iniziò a vorticare più forte e decise di abbandonare di nuovo, bocciando qualsiasi altro tentativo che includesse muoversi.

Emise un lamento sommesso, a metà tra il malessere e la frustrazione.

«Galo? Sei sveglio?»

Fu una voce inaspettata a destarlo di nuovo, che riconobbe però anche tra lo stordimento della febbre. Sbatté ripetutamente le palpebre nel tentativo di schiarirsi la vista appannata, mentre inclinava lentamente il capo verso sinistra.

«Lio?»

La figura dell’angelo, in piedi poco distante dal letto, si stagliava contro il grigio del cielo coperto che Galo poteva vedere con chiarezza dall’alta finestra spalancata alle sue spalle, unica fonte di illuminazione nella sua camera. Le tende ondeggiavano lente, sospinte dal vento che entrava indisturbato. Galo non si era nemmeno accorto che la finestra fosse aperta.

Con la luce che entrava da dietro di lui, il viso di Lio era preda della penombra, ma le sue iridi viola spiccavano nel buio con quella solita capacità di brillare quasi da sé. Se fosse stato più lucido, Galo vi avrebbe letto facilmente preoccupazione.

Lo vide percorrere i pochi passi che lo separavano dal suo capezzale, fermandosi proprio accanto a lui.

«Come ti senti?» gli chiese Lio, la voce più bassa del solito.

Galo gli rispose con un mugolio sofferente. Le ossa e tutte le giunture degli arti gli facevano male, così come i muscoli della mascella. La testa non aveva ancora smesso di girargli. E ora che l’angelo si era allontanato dalla finestra, la luce che entrava liberamente da lì gli finiva direttamente in faccia. Non importava che il sole fosse nascosto dalla spessa coltre di nuvole, per gli occhi sensibili di Galo era fastidiosa comunque. Li doveva tenere socchiusi.

«Non è che sto morendo? Sei per caso venuto qui a prendermi?»

In quello stato si sentiva più di là che di qua, a essere sincero.

Ma Lio scosse la testa «No, Galo, non stai morendo» lo rassicurò con un lieve sorriso «Hai solo un po’ di febbre alta, tutto qui»

_Fosse stato quello il caso però, non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto andarmene via con te_ , formulò come pensiero la sua mente. Ma dalla risata che gli giunse alle orecchie un attimo dopo, capì che doveva averlo detto ad alta voce. Forse in circostanze normali avrebbe preferito nascondersi per l’imbarazzo, ma in quel momento l’unica cosa che gli venne spontanea fare fu ridacchiare facendo da eco all’altro.

«Credo che tu sia ancora un po’ delirante per la febbre» gli disse Lio, gli angoli delle labbra arricciati all’insù.

_Ancora?_ si domandò da solo Galo. Aveva già detto o fatto qualcosa di simile prima? Anche di questo non ricordava molto. Gli sembrava di essere inchiodato a quel letto da mesi. Ma se Lio lo sapeva, significava allora che gli era rimasto accanto per tutto il tempo, no? Quell’idea gli diede subito un grande e inaspettato conforto.

L’angelo gli tolse la pezza dalla fronte e gli controllò la temperatura. Quella mano, contro la sua pelle bollente, era fresca. Non abbastanza da portargli il sollievo sperato, ma quantomeno non calda come lui. La sua mente si affollò di altre domande. Com’erano di solito le mani di Lio? Fredde, calde? Si rendeva conto solo adesso che non lo sapeva. Non gli toccava le mani così spesso da aver registrato quell’informazione. Avrebbe voluto stringerla adesso, la sua mano.

«Non sembra si sia abbassata» fu la conferma ai suoi precedenti sospetti con un silenzioso sospiro.

«Non ti devi preoccupare» biascicò, mentre iniziava a far fatica a tenere gli occhi aperti «Sono uno bello resistente, io»

«Lo so, stupidone. Anzi sono sorpreso, dicono che gli idioti non si prendono il raffreddore»

E Galo sghignazzò di nuovo. Di colpo la trovava così divertente come battuta, anche se nella voce dell’angelo notò ci fosse qualcosa, una sottile nota di inquietudine, nonostante stesse cercando di scherzare un po’.

Lio si spostò verso il comodino accanto al letto. Galo era troppo stanco per seguire cosa stesse facendo, ma sentì rumore d’acqua, finché l’altro non tornò da lui e qualcosa di umido gli fu poggiato sulla fronte. Capì in quel momento che era la pezza. _Ma certo_ , Lio era andato a bagnarla di nuovo. Doveva esserci la bacinella lì sul comodino.

Fu una vera benedizione. La pezza fredda attenuò subito l’opprimente sensazione di caldo che aveva. Sentì alcune gocce scivolargli lungo il viso, la stoffa ancora troppo pregna d’acqua, ma non se ne lamentò affatto.

«Dovresti dormire un altro po’» gli disse l’angelo sedendosi vicino a lui, il materasso che scricchiolava sotto il nuovo peso «Resto io qui a vegliarti, riposa tranquillo»

Lio gli accarezzò fugacemente il volto, rivolgendogli un dolce sorriso. E Galo sentì il cuore fargli una timida capriola, mentre lo stomaco gli si stringeva. Un formicolio gli pervase le membra, e sulla sua bocca non riusciva ad affiorare alcuna parola. Era la febbre, si disse. Era il fatto che stesse male, si convinceva. Eppure, non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dall’angelo, immerso nella luce pallida del sole, per lui luminoso anche nei giorni più cupi.

Così chiuse gli occhi seguendo il suo consiglio, mentre Lio recitava in sussurri parole latine in preghiera.

Anche Galo, sul filo tra sonno e coscienza, pregò per lui. Pregò affinché rimanesse sempre al sicuro da ogni male e, egoisticamente, non abbandonasse mai il suo fianco, né ora né in futuro. Anche a costo di tenere per sempre con sé quelle farfalle che, senza volerlo, gli svolazzano ogni volta nello stomaco.


	5. mors tua vita mea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COW-T 10 – settimana 6, M5  
> Prompt: mors tua vita mea  
> Wordcount: 2222  
> Rating: NSFW (non è una morte violenta, ma lo metto per sicurezza)

«È così, Kray, ci eravamo sbagliati»

Con le mani congiunte lasciate a pendere all’altezza del grembo, Kray rifletteva in silenzio, in piedi nello studio del dottor Prometh. Tra le dita intrecciate rigirava lentamente i pollici, mentre lo sguardo vagava su un punto imprecisato della scrivania, stracolma di tomi e fogli sparsi, a cui il dottore era seduto.

«Ormai ne sono del tutto certo, i Burnish non sono affatto demoni, sono angeli»

 _Questa_ , si disse Kray tra sé, _è un po’ una seccatura_. Il dottor Prometh gli aveva mostrato pagine, passi tratti dalle Sacre Scritture che lui avrebbe potuto recitargli a memoria. Quei libri che parlavano di _loro_ , che narravano delle guerre dei cieli e della loro esistenza al servizio di Dio, erano forse i testi più astratti e complessi, difficili da decifrare e interpretare, tra tutti quelli che il Signore aveva lasciato in mano agli uomini. E Kray lo sapeva bene, e si era fatto forte di questo. Quelle scritture non lo avrebbero tradito così facilmente.

Ma da un teologo stimato e attento come Deus Prometh, in fin dei conti avrebbe dovuto aspettarlo. Lui era uno dei pochi, se non forse addirittura l’unico, che se ne sarebbe potuto accorgere durante i suoi scrupoli studi.

«Capisco...» gli diede come risposta, mentre meditava.

Una verità del genere costituiva di certo un problema, ma riflettendoci non lo era poi troppo. Si trattava solo un intoppo momentaneo, un contrattempo fastidioso che di certo non avrebbe richiesto troppa fatica per essere scansato via. Doveva solo analizzare con mente fredda e giocare bene le sue carte, come aveva sempre fatto. In questo, era ormai diventato un maestro.

Per prima cosa, era necessario tastare il terreno e verificare.

«Con chi ha condotto le sue ricerche?»

Era indispensabile capire con esattezza quante persone erano a conoscenza di questo segreto.

Il dottor Prometh abbandonò la sua sedia portando con sé alcuni dei fogli che gli aveva mostrato pochi minuti prima e, dopo aver preso e aperto uno dei tomi della sua preziosa libreria, li ripose accuratamente tra le sue pagine.

«Le ho fatte da solo» rispose finalmente. E a quelle parole Kray poteva già intravede uno spiraglio di luce.

«Mi sta quindi dicendo che non ne ha fatto parola con nessuno?» insistette ancora accigliato, fingendo confusione.

«Esattamente» confermò con un cenno del capo il teologo «Ne ho voluto parlare prima con te»

Kray mantenne la sua espressione, trattenendosi dal mettersi a ridere. Eccolo lì, ciò di cui aveva bisogno.

 _Ah, gli uomini_. Sempre a ricadere negli stessi errori, sempre a peccare di troppa fiducia verso il prossimo. Non imparavano mai. Ma questa volta, doveva ringraziare il loro buon cuore. La soluzione a quel piccolo problema gli si era presentata davanti senza che nemmeno muovesse un dito. Doveva davvero avere un qualche Dio dalla sua parte - sebbene dubitava che fosse quello che si suppone dovesse servire.

Kray rivolse un sorriso gentile all'uomo, mascherando quello di soddisfazione che tentava ancora di tenere a bada.

«Lo apprezzo molto, dottore» e quello di certo era vero. Se il dottor Prometh ne avesse parlato con qualcun altro sarebbe stato tutto un tantino più complicato. Ma così, se a saperlo era ancora soltanto lui, le cose erano decisamente facili, anche fin troppo. Gli aveva servito tutto su un lucido piatto d’argento senza neanche rendersene conto.

Kray si avvicinò alla finestra e, dopo aver dato uno sguardo veloce all’esterno, chiuse lentamente le tende blu con l’intento di non dare troppo nell'occhio. Tornò a voltarsi in direzione del teologo non appena ebbe finito, trovandolo a dargli ora le spalle, intento a sistemare anche gli altri tomi che affollavano la scrivania al loro posto nella libreria.

«Era il minimo che potessi fare per te e per la parrocchia»

Kray sorrise di nuovo, sebbene il dottor Prometh non poteva vederlo.

«Adesso lasci che sia io a occuparmi di tutto»

«Certamente, è anche questo il motivo per cui ho voluto parlartene»

Si diresse con passo lento e felino, senza alcuna fretta, verso la sua futura ignara vittima, che si accorse di lui solo quando gli era a qualche passo di distanza. Kray prese il libro in cima alla pila che stava sistemando e il dottor Prometh lo guardò, prima di tendere la mano in attesa, probabilmente dell'idea che gli si fosse avvicinato per aiutarlo.

Ma quello che ricevette da parte sua furono solo dita strette in una morsa ferrea intorno al suo collo, mentre veniva spinto contro la libreria e il libro cadeva con un sonoro tonfo gettato sul pavimento.

All'uomo bastarono una manciata di secondi per capire cosa stesse succedendo. Iniziò a dimenarsi, stringendo a sua volta il polso della mano che lo stava soffocando, nella speranza di allontanarla quanto bastava per sfuggirgli. Ma la presa di Kray non si allentò nemmeno di un millimetro. Cos'era la forza di un misero umano, paragonata a quella di un essere come lui?

«Che significa tutto questo!?» domandò sconcertato il teologo tra parole strozzate.

«Come le ho già detto, lasci che sia io stesso a occuparmi della faccenda»

«Io-- io non capisco!»

Il teologo continuò a dimenarsi, scalciando con vigore e colpendo con pugni stretti il suo braccio muscoloso, nonostante Kray non stesse ancora facendo pressione sulla sua gola per strozzarlo del tutto. Trovò quasi divertente quel patetico spettacolo.

«Vede, dottor Prometh» iniziò, la voce calma e paziente «Purtroppo la scoperta che lei ha fatto potrebbe - come posso dire - causare non pochi problemi, se giungesse alle orecchie delle persone, dei nostri cari e amati fratelli fedeli»

Cercava attentamente le parole giuste per condurre il suo discorso, che forse sarebbe risultato troppo difficile da comprendere per una mente semplice come quella degli uomini, o per un ignobile _infedele_. Ma il dottor Prometh era un uomo di scienza e fede insieme, dal pensiero pratico e dotato di grande intelligenza. Kray era sicuro che con la giusta guida sarebbe riuscito a vedere il suo disegno, o quantomeno a coglierne i contorni.

«Potrebbe immaginare lo sgomento e la confusione che instilleremmo nei loro cuori?» si portò la mano libera al petto, simulando un’espressione di sofferenza, al solo pensiero di dare una tale - nonché innecessaria - pena ai membri della loro comunità «La sua è una verità che risulta un po' scomoda, in questo momento»

Scomoda era forse un eufemismo. Si fosse venuto a sapere una cosa del genere, il suo piano sarebbe potuto andare in fumo in un lampo. Ma la fortuna aveva giocato a suo favore.

Nonostante il peso di ognuna delle sue parole, la voce di Kray continuava a essere gentile, benevola, come si addiceva a un Dio giusto e caritatevole. Gli parlò pacato e comprensivo, con un sorriso sulle labbra, non importava che gli stesse lasciando intende il triste destino che lo attendeva di lì a poco. Che all'uomo piacesse o meno, si sarebbe compiuta alla fine la sua volontà, perché aveva il potere per farlo. In fondo, era così che Lui si era sempre rivolto a loro, e a tutti. Kray si limitava solo a ripetere ciò che aveva saggiamente imparato lassù nel regno dei cieli.

«Per cui sarebbe meglio fingere che questa conversazione non sia mai avvenuta, e tappare l'unica bocca che potrebbe parlare, non è d'accordo con me?»

Deus Prometh scosse più volte la testa, urlando con voce rauca quanto ciò che gli stesse dicendo fosse un'immensa assurdità. Scalciò più forte, cercò con tutte le sue forze di strapparsi via dal collo quella mano mortale. Finché, qualcosa non sembrò balenare nella sua testa e la realizzazione accese come una lampadina.

«Tu lo sapevi» sputò fuori a denti stretti, il tono inquisitore e la lingua velenosa. E la sua era un'affermazione, non una domanda.

Kray non aveva dubitato della sua intelligenza nemmeno per un istante.

«Lei si conferma un uomo dal grande acume, dottore» lo lodò, sebbene non era sicuro che l'altro avrebbe accettato quegli elogi, o se li avrebbe a priori considerati sinceri «Sì, lo sapevo. Quello che mi ha confidato oggi non è, sfortunatamente, nulla di nuovo che giunga alle mie orecchie»

Il dottore sembrò comunque spaesato dalla sua affermazione, e poteva ben capirne il motivo. Sapeva bene di essere il primo ad aver decifrato quelle parti delle Sacre Scritture sui Burnish e il loro titolo e posto nella gerarchia angelica. Com'era possibile che il prete di comunità ne fosse venuto a conoscenza ben prima di lui? Oh, era un quesito dalla risposta molto semplice. Gli venne ancora da ridere.

«Vuole sapere perché?»

La sua era una domanda retorica. Kray non aspettò di certo che il dottore gli desse una risposta, affermativa o negativa che fosse. Prese un respiro a pieni polmoni, rilasciando poi l'aria mentre un paio di ali rosse spuntavano possenti dalla sua schiena, manifestandosi a lui. Le spiegò alte - il senso di liberazione nel poterle finalmente aprire a suo piacimento senza dover nascondersi a strappargli un sospiro soddisfatto - per poi ripiegarle e lasciarle a riposo.

Per far sì che nessuno lo scoprisse, era costretto a tenerle sempre chiuse, invisibili agli occhi altrui. Il dottor Prometh era decisamente un uomo fortunato, a essere uno dei pochi esseri sulla terra a gioire della vista delle sue splendide ali.

«È piuttosto facile sapere qualcosa quando questa è sul proprio conto»

Negli occhi dell’uomo c’era paura, sgomento, e ora più di tutto confusione. Forse si stava chiedendo se a quel punto non si fosse sbagliato, se i Burnish non fosse davvero demoni come avevano creduto fino a quel momento. Kray glielo leggeva con immensa facilità.

Gli rivolse un sorriso di mera simpatia. Il povero sciocco non capiva ancora che tra l’essere un angelo ed essere un demone c’era solo una linea molto sottile. _Dipendeva tutto dai punti di vista_.

Ma volle essere magnanimo ancora una volta, quella sera «Non si preoccupi, dottor Prometh» rassicurò il teologo «Se se lo sta chiedendo, lei non ha sbagliato. Noi Burnish siamo davvero angeli, siamo davvero gli umili servi di Dio»

«E allora perché!?» sbottò sprezzante dell’uomo, l’aria che continuava a venirgli meno «Perché mentire e convincere le persone che fossero demoni?? Che cosa ci hai guadagnato da questo, Kray?»

 _Oh, tutto_. Lui ci aveva guadagnato tutto. Era la bugia perfetta seminata al momento giusto, di cui doveva solo coglierne i frutti che crescevano giorno dopo giorno non appena fossero maturati a dovere. Era un abile gioco di arguzia e pazienza. E di pazienza lui ne aveva avuta per secoli.

«Lei non riesce a vedere il disegno più grande, mentre io sì»

La realizzazione si fece spazio in lui una seconda volta, man mano che i tasselli del puzzle iniziavano a incastrarsi tra loro nel modo corretto. Lo osservò incredulo.

«Quindi stai condannando i tuoi simili solo per coltivare le tue vili ambizioni?»

«Può metterla nei termini che preferisce, se può aiutarla»

Il dottor Prometh smise di dimenarsi, senza però allentare la presa sul suo polso. Kray sentì le sue unghie affondargli con forza nella carne ma non fu abbastanza perché lo lasciasse andare. Per lui non era più che del solletico.

Bruciava adesso di una ritrovata risolutezza che Kray aveva visto poche volte nel volto di altri uomini. Forse avrebbe potuto anche toccargli il cuore, se fosse stato qualcun altro. Ma lui non provava nulla se non pena, per quel misero essere vicino alla morte.

«Puoi anche uccidermi adesso» sibilò Prometh con tutto l’odio che aveva in corpo «Ma sarà con Dio che dovrai fare i conti, alla fine»

E Kray era sicuro che sarebbe dovuta suonare come una minaccia. In risposta, ne rise di gusto.

«È qui che si sbaglia, mio caro dottore»

Al giudizio divino sono sottoposti tutti gli esseri del creato, e gli angeli non ne sono di certo esenti, questo è sicuro. Ma il punto qui, è un altro.

«Lei crede con fermezza che il castigo divino si abbatterà alla fine su chi lo merita e per questo bisogna temerlo» e gli mostrò il suo sorriso, quello vero, intriso della malizia di tutto il suo essere «Io però non ho paura di Dio»

Così gli strinse con più vigore la mano intorno al collo. Non era più in vena di quelle chiacchiere inutili. Aveva parlato a sufficienza.

Il dottor Prometh rimase stoico e fiero, anche davanti all’orlo dell’oblio eterno. Non pianse, né supplicò perché gli fosse risparmiata la vita. Preferì non piegarsi fino all’ultimo istante della sua vita.

Com’erano patetici gli uomini, che credevano che la Morte avesse rispetto o cura alcuna della loro dignità. La Morte non aveva rispetto per nessuno, così come non ne aveva Dio.

Lasciò che il corpo scivolasse a terra con un tonfo, quando finalmente lo sentì esalare l’ultimo respiro. Non più in questo mondo ormai, gli occhi dell’uomo si fecero vitrei.

«Spero non me ne vorrà, dottore» continuò a conversare Kray, nonostante sapesse che l’uomo non era più in grado di ascoltarlo «Ma non mi ha lasciato molte alternative. Come si suole dire, _mors tua vita mea_ »

Prese dalla scrivania la lampada a olio e gli bastò accarezzarne la fiammella perché il fuoco divampasse nella stanza. In un attimo, tutto fu avvolto da lingue ardenti di fuoco che divoravano veloci ciò che trovavano sul loro cammino. In questo modo, si sarebbe sbarazzato sia del corpo che di tutte le ricerche.

Così, con un sorriso sulle labbra, Kray uscì dalla porta, e si lasciò alle spalle l’abitazione inghiottita dalle fiamme.


End file.
